


Lessons In Love

by cyanidegirl



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One sided, wally is sort of a jerk in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: Love isn't for people like you.





	

 You learned the hard way, didn't you?  Learned that love isn't for people like you.  People like you don't get to be happy, not like that.  

         And you try your hardest, don't you?  You try to be enough, to be everything they wanted you to be.  You try so hard to be happy, to be the hopeful Boy Wonder they all know and love.  You put on a show for them.  It's what you do best.  It's in your blood.

         He saw right through you, didn't he?  He, who knew you before this became an act, took one look and _knew_.  Knew you put everyone above you.  Knew you didn't rest unless everyone that could be saved was saved even if it almost _killed_ you.  He knew you loved him before you did.  And what did he do?

         He walked away.  He stood there and watched you _drown_.  He stood by and got mad that you didn't call for help.  Said he couldn't love someone who didn't love themselves.  But no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't find anything in yourself you _really_ liked.  

         You learned the hard way.  People like you aren't made for real love.  Not the kind worth having.


End file.
